You Saved Me
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: In the aftermath of the fight against Lord Beerus; Bulma is left alone with her thoughts. The man who saved her the only thing she can think about. (BulmaxVegeta)


**A/N: This will just be a short fic. I was wondering if I could make a good sappy romance story without a more creative mind requesting it. This take place right after the Battle of Gods movie with my favorite girl!**

It had been several hours since Bulma's 39th birthday party had drawn to a close. All the Z fighters had long since gone back home; leaving the birthday girl alone with her thoughts.

After putting Trunks to bed she stood out on her balcony looking up at the stars. _The universe is so much bigger than I ever thought it was… _Her mind moved to the various people who had descended from the stars over the years, some for good, like Goku, the happy go lucky saiyan's image brought a smile to her face.

Then there were those who were only out for chaos. Raditz, Frieza, even her husband, Vegeta had been a baddy at one point, now Beerus, the god of destruction himself had come down and almost ruined her birthday by destroying the earth. Her sweet face contorted into a pout as she softly rubbed her cheek, it was still tender from when she had gotten into a slapping fight with the god.

She really should have known better than to strike someone as powerful as him, but it was her birthday, Damnit! And she was not about to let some bully ruin it!

_I could have died back there… _Her thoughts threatened to breach her lips. Gazing at the full moon she remembered what Goku had told her after Beerus had left. He had told her how Vegeta seemed to explode when she was hurt. It was if his very soul had been struck, the resulting explosion of energy being enough to bat the god around for several minutes, much to the utter shock of everyone present.

She could feel herself starting to blush now. _Vegeta… _No matter how much he tried to hide it, there really was one vulnerable point on his entire, muscular form; and that was his heart.

A smile now spreading across her lips she truly understood just how much the arrogant prince loved her. He had been willing to engage in a fight he never had a chance of winning just to protect her. Bulma felt a tingling between her thighs as she recreated the scene in her mind. Her mighty super saiyan, his muscles rippling with power as he charged into the fray to save her, the whole time screaming her name at the top of his lungs. "Bulma!"

The wind blew softly through her hair, causing the blue locks to swish across her eyes. Wiping them away, she cleared her vision to the moon once more. A confident smile on her face Bulma stood up from her leaning position on the railing. She knew exactly how to reward her Prince for his bravery…

Walking up the stairs towards her bedroom, Bulma could almost sense her husband's presence. It was odd. She'd never believed she could feel energy before, but the glow emanating from her doorway seemed to strike at her very soul. "Vegeta…?" She called out to him.

The beautiful woman heard a faint grunt in response. _Yeah, that's him alright._

As she strode through the doorway she felt her breath catch in her throat. _Oh…Vegeta… _The lighting in their room was dim; the blinds were closed over the windows, blocking the gentle moonlight, the lamps were off as well, the only source of light coming from her husband.

Bulma felt her heart ache for him as her cerulean eyes slowly scanned his battered form. The saiyan prince had stripped himself of his armor and battle suit, leaving him clad in just his boxers. The blue aura around him illuminating the many wounds scattered across his muscular form.

While her husband was prone to getting himself damaged in this manner, never before had she seen bruises so severe. The saiyan looked like he had been put through a garbage disposal with how many deep cuts covered his body, each one adorning an equally horrible purple or yellow bruise.

Standing up straight again, Bulma approached her mate. Vegeta looked up at her briefly before returning his gaze back down to the ground. It seemed as if he was ashamed for some reason; unable to look the woman he loved in the eye.

The bluennette softly lowered herself down onto the bed beside her man, her delicate form making a small dent compared to his large one. "Vegeta…" She could feel her eyes welling with tears when she looked at him. Being as gentle as possible, Bulma held his right arm against her chest, hoping to comfort him with the beat of her heart and the swell of her breasts.

"Ergh!" Another grunt escaped his clenched lips as he yanked his arm free of her grasp. He didn't want to feel her now…he didn't want to even see her now…he didn't deserve to.

"Vegeta…please…" Bulma cupped his strong chin in her palm, turning his head so that her eyes could finally see his.

"Go away, woman!" He bellowed, wrenching his head free of her gentle touch and returning to staring at the floor. "I don't deserve to see you right now…"

"What?" Bulma's face contorted into one of utter shock. "How can you say that? After all that you did today-"

He cut her off with another shout. "You mean after all I didn't do today!…" For the first time in her life, Bulma could see small drops of water beginning to form in her husband's eyes. "You're my woman…it is my job to protect you…I failed you…Bulma." He slowly raised his head, his eyes locking onto the purple bruise on her cheek. "I failed to keep you from getting hurt…"

Bulma could feel her heart breaking apart in her chest at his words. Vegeta was one of the strongest people she knew; and here he was, sobbing like a child because he thought he had failed her. Her bright blue eyes continuing her inspection of his body, she could see the proof of just how wrong he truly was. Each cut…each bruise spoke untold volumes of his dedication to protect her.

Her eyes now overflowing with tears, Bulma pulled his head to face hers with all her strength, the shock of it all causing the man's clenched eyes to pop open. Her cerulean orbs at long last being able to connect with his dark ones, Bulma let her feelings speak to him. "My Prince…you didn't fail me." While Vegeta took a moment to process her words, Bulma took that opportunity to crash her soft lips against his, her hot breath tickling him even as he began to respond to the kiss; his tongue wrapping around hers. "You saved me…"

**A/N: I was going for a softer side of Vegeta here so while it may seem a little OOC to some people; I was trying to express the pain that most guys feel when their girl is hurt on their watch ;) It was going to be a tiny lemon, but I was nearly crying, myself so I stopped here. Please let me know how I did on my first solo romance fic with a REVIEW!**

**EDIT: This story will probably get a sequel when a romantic mood strikes me ;p**


End file.
